


cam chanh

by fushiu



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hôn Nhau, M/M, Married Couple, Ngọt, RẤT LÀ NGỚ NGẨN, RẤT LÀ SẾN, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bị điên bị khùng xong rồi yêu nhau á mn? khổ tôi quá thôi, hết rồi, ngớ ngần, nhưng mà là hôn nhau thần kinh, Đã Cưới
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: cam chanh hôn vớ hôn vẩn, lại còn nếm nhau?
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	cam chanh

Spirou cọ mũi của mình lên mũi của Fantasio, khúc khích cười. Gã tóc vàng đáp lại hành động ấy của cậu bằng cách đưa môi mình chạm một cái bươm bướm bé tí trên môi Spirou, rồi anh cũng khúc khích cười chung. Thấy người yêu vui vẻ hùa theo như thế, Spirou lại càng hào hứng lấn tới; cậu đặt hai tay lên eo của Fantasio và kéo anh về bên cậu, cọ nhẹ hông dưới của mình lên người đối diện, và, vẫn tiếp tục, hôn từng cái tí xíu chớp tắt, và, vẫn tiếp tục nữa, cười khúc khích giữa những chiếc hôn. Fantasio chun mũi, ra vẻ nhăn nhó khó chịu, mặc dù tay anh thì quàng qua cổ Spirou còn người anh thì ngả nghiêng về phía tên tóc đỏ ấy và được thôi thế thì Spirou cũng giả đò khó chịu lại với hắn luôn!

– Làm cái gì mà nhăn?

– Gớm thì nhăn. Hôn gì mà hôn lắm, có mất đi đâu đâu mà... 

– Không mất nhưng mà thích thế. Tại vì ngon. – Spirou nhăn nhở trả lời, đưa miệng cắn nhẹ môi dưới của Fantasio, và gã tóc vàng của cậu khẽ run lên một tiếng. – Môi của mình hôm nay không có bị đắng ý, hihi…

– Thế bình thường thì đắng à? Hử? Mình bảo tôi mồm đắng? Hử!?

Fantasio giả vờ giãy nảy loạn xạ trong vòng tay của Spirou. Thật ra thì ai mà chả biết Fantasio mồm đắng đâu, hoặc nếu không biết – vì ai cho hôn đâu mà biết, hử! – thì cũng đoán được như thế, hoặc do nghe Spirou trêu hắn mồm đắng mãi như thế, tại vì hắn hút thuốc nhiều thật. Hút thuốc nhiều thì mồm đắng, mà những đôi môi hay hút thuốc là những đôi môi thiếu những nụ hôn. Hồi đấy anh bảo với cậu câu này trong lúc cậu đang viết báo cáo nên cậu kêu anh là đồ văn vở, thế nhưng bây giờ thì cậu đồng ý. Môi Fantasio đang thiếu nụ hôn, thiếu thiệt là thiệt là nhiều nụ hôn. Nên cậu thơm anh ấy một cái thiệt kêu, thiệt là thiệt là kêu. Ừ thì chủ yếu để chặn miệng anh lại đã.

– Không có nói thế…

Rồi lại thơm thêm một cái nữa.

– Nhưng mà thơm mình cảm giác nó ngọt thế nào ý. Nó giống như là uống… Hừm. Giống như là uống nước chanh ý?

Thêm một cái.

– Đúng rồi này. Môi mình có vị chanh ý.

Một cái nữa.

– Vớ vẩn, chỉ tại vì tôi hay uống nước chanh nên mình nói đại chứ gì?

– Ai thèm vớ vẩn? Thì uống cái gì nhiều môi nó giống cái đó, lại còn không chịu à?

Cái nữa.

– Vậy thì môi mình có vị cam. Tại vì mình hay uống nước cam. Với cả tại vì tóc mình cam.

– Cái này… Cái này mới là vớ vẩn! – Spirou cười. – Làm cái gì mà môi tôi có vị cam vì tóc tôi màu cam!

– Tôi nói thế đó thì sao! Mình có tự hôn môi mình bao giờ chưa mà biết?!

Lại cái nữa.

– Không thèm tự hôn, hôn môi anh này sướng hơn.

– Sến…

– Khoái thấy mồ mà ngại…

– Im đi, đồ môi nước cam.

Chụt.

– Đồ môi nước chanh.

Chụt.

– Môi nước cam.

Chụt.

– Nước chanh.

Chụt.

– Cam.

Chụt.

– Chanh.

Chụt.

– Cam.

Chụt.

– Chanh.

Chụt.

– Cam.

Chu— 

Thế rồi, chả còn phân biệt được vị quái gì nữa cả, vì đã chẳng còn môi nào bướm bay lên môi nào nữa cả, mà chỉ còn mỗi hai môi âu yếm nhau, lưỡi chồng lưỡi, như múa một điệu nhạc chậm ở một quầy bar bé nhỏ nào đó trong một góc khuất nào đó của Brúc-xen vậy. Cái quầy bar mà, thay vì rượu, bọn họ sẽ lại gọi nước cam nước chanh, và sẽ lại tự chơi trò nhà pha chế tài ba trộn lẫn cả hai vị ấy lại bằng miệng của nhau, rồi tự chuốc nhau say bởi cái vị cam chanh nồng nàn ấy.

**Author's Note:**

> cái này viết cũng lâu rồi - thật ra cái nào quẳng lên đây cũng viết lâu rồi cả. hôm nay cáu kỉnh quá nên đăng khùng điên cho vui lại tại vì hai cái lão này cứ buồn cười. đồ nhảm


End file.
